


Welcome to Sweethearts

by GaleCrowley



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Large Breasts, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Porn, Restaurants, Sex, Sexy Times, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Kelly is a young adult only a few outs from high school in desperate need of employment. Thankfully, the Sweethearts' restaurant she's heard so much is always hiring ... but she's going to have go through a little 'training' first.
Kudos: 44





	Welcome to Sweethearts

Kelly stood outside the door to the manager’s office, feeling more than a little awkward. Here she was, all dressed up proper like – suit, tie, business skirt … for a job as a waitress on what seemed like the most casual restaurant on this side of the city.

She held her resume in her hands. Why she thought printing it out would help when she already submitted it to the online application, she didn’t know. Maybe it made her look formal, like she was taking this seriously.

It was natural for her to be nervous. She just finished school and was in need for a good job. She heard

around town that this place got good tips, so it wasn’t the worst place if waitressing was her only option. Still, the sounds of the owner shouting from behind the door frayed her already stressed nerves.

The door opened, and a buxom blonde woman stepped out. Kelly wouldn’t have noticed or cared, except that her top was cut low, and her huge boobs seemed to jiggle with each step as if crying out to be played with.

“Oh,” the blonde said, passing by Kelly. “You’re a cutie. Do you have a boyfriend? I have some suitors I’ve been meaning to hook up… ”

What did that mean?

Another blonde woman emerged from the office. She looked quite similar to the first, but with a rounder face, and dressed in professional attire. White shirt, black pants, a tie and a jacket.

“Hey, back off,” she said. “This one’s mine.”

“Okay, but I might want to borrow her,” the first woman said before leaving.

The second woman smoothed out her hair, then offered her hand to Kelly.

“Sorry about that. That was my sister, Marianne. I love her, but she gets on my nerves sometimes. I’m Eliza. Shall we begin?”

“If you want to,” Kelly said, hoping that would sound clever, though she regretted the instant she heard herself say it. This wasn’t the time to be clever, this was the time to suck up.

They went into the office and took seats. It was a small, yet comfortable space. Kelly was struck by Eliza’s eyes. Soft, green, and inviting, like beanbag chairs, telling her to sit down and relx.

“Tell me about yourself,” Eliza said. “What sounds do you like to listen to?”

“What … sounds?”

“Yeah. If there was one sound you had to pick, that you had to listen to all day, what would it be?”

The question seemed a little random to Kelly, but she had done her work and read about companies throwing curve ball questions to trip up interviewees and test their reflexes.

“I’ve always loved the sound of the ocean,” Kelly said. “I love going to the beach and picking up seashells and putting them to my ear. Though I guess you think that’s a little childish ...”

“Not at all,” Eliza said. She reached into her desk and pulled out a head set – a pair of headphones with a mic attached. They looked thin, so they would blend into the waitress’s hair and disappear from customer view. Eliza tapped it, pulled out a red battery-like cartridge, and inserted another one of a blue color.

“Why do you want to work for Sweethearts?” Eliza asked.

Oh, boy. This was the big one. Kelly had a lot of answers to this.

_I’m just out of high school, and I have no marketable skills._

_I need a job._

_Low barrier of entry._

But none of those were acceptable answers to give in an interview. Not if she wanted, to, you know,

actually get the job.

So she made something up.

“My mother was a waitress,” Kelly said. “Always said it built character, so I thought it would be good for me, too. And, who knows? … maybe, I’ll work my way up to the ladder and start my own restaurant one day.”

“Ah, an ambitious one, eh? I’ll make sure to keep an eye on you.” Eliza wrote something down on a notepad, then put her pen down, placed her hands under her chin, and leaned forward. “Now, I’m afraid I have to ask you a personal question. Is there a part of your body you’re not … satisfied with?”

“I’m sorry?” Kelly asked.

“Your body. Are you happy with it?” Eliza asked. “You don’t ever wish for something like, oh, I don’t know … bigger boobs, for instance?”

Kelly blushed furiously at the brazen question. But she really wanted this job, so she worked with it.

“Honestly, yeah, a little bit,” Kelly said. “Like, not a whole lot bigger. But sometimes I think it’d be nice to pull off a corset. Not ever day, mind you. Just for, like, a pirate costume at Halloween. Stuff like that, you know?”

“Good,” Eliza said. “How do you feel about being touched?”

“What?”

“Coffee?” Eliza asked, deftly switching subjects. “We’ve been at this for awhile, and I’m asking you some tough questions. Can I get you a drink to calm your nerves?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

Eliza got up and left, leaving Kelly alone in the office.

Kelly rubbed at her temples. Surely she was hearing things. She wasn’t just asked, and answered a question about her boobs … at a job interview. Right? That’s not how these things went.

She looked around the office, searching for something to check back her sanity. Everything looked normal for an office. There was a window to let in sunlight. A few pictures on the wall, one of which showed Marianne with Eliza in the same picture, being friendly with their arms clasped on the shoulders of the other. The only oddity was the head set that Eliza had pulled out and left on the desk.

Eliza returned, carrying two mugs of steaming fresh coffee. She handed Kelly one and took a sip out of the other. Kelly quickly took a sip of her cup, hoping to calm her nerves, as Eliza suggested. She noticed it was the perfect temperature; not so hot as to scald her tongue, but not so cold as to be gross.

“Where were we?” Eliza asked. “Oh, yes, we were establishing your potential to be one of my lovely waitresses.”

“Yeah,” Kelly said. She glanced up at the photograph. “Tell me about your sister. You said something about her a minute ago?”

“Yeah?” Eliza asked, following Kelly’s glance to the photo. “Oh, yes. She’s a sweetheart, really, but she can be a little thoughtless at times. Unprofessional. An absolute slut who will take off her underwear at any excuse.”

Kelly did a spit-take with her coffee. She never heard any woman ever talk about her sister like that.

“Not that I’m much better, mind you. I just like to keep things a little more professional. A little.” Eliza gave her a wink. “Say, that brings up a good point, actually. How do you feel about sluts?"

“Sluts?” Kelly asked. “Uh … I guess, I don’t mind them? I won’t bother them if they don’t bother me.”

“Mm-hmm.” Eliza looked at her with an odd sort of curious scrutiny. “What about hanging around them? Maybe being one?”

“What?”

Kelly lurched. Something about her breasts felt off. A pressure was building up inside them.

“Ugh, my boobs don’t feel so good...”

“Here.” Eliza set her cup down. “Let me help you with that.”

Kelly leaned back against her chair as Eliza inched closer and closer, sexual energy radiating off her person.

“I’m … not sure this is acceptable workplace behavior.”

“Oh no,” Eliza said with a chuckle, sounding embarrassed. “Its completely and totally unacceptable. But I’m like my sister that way. When I get my eyes on a cutie, I just can’t help myself.”

Eliza lunged forward. She groped Kelly’s boob with one hand, and with the other, placed the headset on Kelly’s head. She flicked a switch on the headset, and Kelly’s ears were filled with a lovely, calming sound of ocean waves. Rushing in and out of the shore, the tide rising up and down, occasionally broken by the sound of a seagull caw.

It relaxed Kelly. The sound made her feel safe, and cozy. It reminded her of playing on the beach.

She started feeling almost numb, in a way. She couldn’t object to Eliza’s hand running all over her boob. She couldn’t be bothered to care.

Some musical notes popped into the ocean sounds. They blended in seamlessly, forming a musical bridge over on top of the waves. Kelly started humming the tune out loud.

Eliza took this as a cue. She grabbed Kelly’s face, then mashed their faces together, planting a deep kiss on Kelly’s mouth. Eliza’s tongue penetrated through. Moments later, Kelly felt herself swallow something – like a tiny medical tablet. Eliza had slipped her something.

This unsettling realization was almost enough for Kelly to resist the hypnotic lure of the headset.

“What … what did you just give me?” Kelly demanded, her voice a soft murmur that was barely audible. Like someone who was still sleeping mumbling through a pillow.

“Nothing serious,” Eliza said.

Kelly tried to get out of the chair, but Eliza pushed her back down by applying a finger to her forehead.

“Just sit back and relax, dear.”

Eliza kissed her again. She swept her tongue over Kelly’s mouth, taking in the taste of her. While she did that, Eliza also pulled down Kelly’s pants and underwear, and pressed two fingers into Kelly’s cunt.

Kelly shook. She hadn’t noticed before, but Eliza was wearing acrylic nails. They were sharp, and hard, and pointy, and made for a fantastic fingering in her pussy.

Kelly became wet from Eliza’s teasing. Little by little, her vagina leaked its sweet, feminine secretions, twitching and winking.

“Just relax,” Eliza breathed into Kelly’s ear, her hot breath tickling Kelly’s cheek and her voice sounding so soft, and so sweet, that Kelly couldn’t help but obey such a polite request.

The waves rushed over Kelly’s mind. The song slowed down in pace. She began to feel like her mind was the shore. Gradually being worn away by the water, rendered wet and muddy by the barrage of the ocean.

Her cunt twitched again, reminding Kelly of Eliza’s finger work. Kelly moaned and gasped. She was close now.

“You can feel it, can’t you?” Eliza asked. “All that pleasure … its getting to you, isn’t it? But don’t you worry. You just relax and let Eliza take care of it. Your boss will sort all your problems.”

Boss, yes … Eliza was her boss.

Eliza shoved finger her further experimentally, then decided against and pulled back. She kept stroking, though. Stroking and fingering and touching and loving until … ooh, Kelly couldn’t take it more.

Kelly gasped quietly, under her breath, as she climaxed. She spread her thighs wide and reveled in the sensation of her wet snatch leaking fluids onto Eliza’s fingers, her feminine juices flowing freely like a ripe fruit cut by a sharp knife.

It felt so good. It emptied her out. Every drop of fluid that leaked from her pussy made Kelly’s head feel more blank and empty, more and more clear, like the clarity of an ocean wave. Her head was almost empty. She couldn’t think. That was fine. Eliza was her boss now. Eliza could do all her thinking for her.

“After a brief review of your qualifications …” Eliza raised up her hand and admired the sticky substance glistening on her fingers. She stuck both fingers in her mouth and sucked up all of Kelly’s juices and smacked her lips in satisfaction. “I think you’ve got the job. You’ll fit right in. Now, we’ll need to get started on your training.”

“Training?” Kelly asked, her mind coming back little by little. There was a part of her that objected to the idea of training. But it was two percent when the other ninety-eight percent of her wanted Eliza to finger blast her again.

“Yes, training. Up.”

Eliza tapped Kelly on the shoulder with her clean fingers, and Kelly snapped to her feet with a burst of energy.

She followed Eliza to a ladies’ restroom.

Eliza produced one of their employee outfits. It consisted of little more than a shirt, an apron that served also as a skirt.

“Put this on,” Eliza instructed. “Its a rite of passage for all our employees to fit their outfits to their own needs.”

Kelly wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but, being a dutiful employee, she took the outfit, went into the restroom, and changed.

“What?” Kelly asked, looking at herself in the rather skimpy outfit in the mirror. “What is this?”

This was ridiculous. She had come here to be a waitress, not someone who showed off their skin.

But ah, a treacherous little voice said in her mind, why not be both?

The pressure in her boob came back. Kelly wrapped both arms around her bust, trying to keep the pressure back. It was building up, like steam, or smoke – there was nothing Kelly could do to keep it inside and keep it buried. The only option … was to let it out.

Kelly gasped when in her reflection the top portion of her outfit stretched out. It stretched further, expanding in size, growing. There was an in-hindsight unsurprising rip as Kelly’s swelling tits tore through the shirt of the outfit, carving their own space for Kelly to sport cleavage.

The massive, swelling tits each squirted out a long stream of milk from her nipples, hitting the mirror and fogging it up. Milk dripped down from the glass, and from Kelly’s nipples as her tits bounced and swayed, eager to be played with.

“Ooh.” Kelly moaned, feeling so much pleasure at having all that pressure taken off. She adjusted the apron until it covered her nipples … then lowered it again, letting them free to keep dripping.

The door to the restroom opened, startling Kelly.

Two other waitresses entered the room. One of them was tall with long and dark hair. The other came up to Kelly’s waist, with short red hair.

“The new hire, huh?” the dark-haired one said.

“We better get her to Gus,” the ginger said. “Needs to learn the ropes!”

“Uh, ropes?” Kelly asked. She raised her finger up to object, but the headset played its soothing music and calming wave sounds. She reached to take the headset off, but this only triggered it and caused it to blast the sounds even harder into her ear, calming her further.

The two of them chuckled. They got on either side of Kelly and groped her boobs, running their hands over her tits. They poked and prodded, testing her rack.

“Soft, but firm,” the brunette said with approval.

The ginger bit one of Kelly’s nipples and sucked, taking a nice drink of milk for herself. “Milky, too. The boss will be really happy about that.”

The two of them grabbed Kelly by the shoulders and escorted her out of the restroom. The entire time, they kept squeezing and grabbing her tits, each of them taking turns suckling Kelly for her breast milk, until she felt like a well-used cow.

Her escorts deposited Kelly in front of a blue wall with a steel, square plate set inside it.

“Hey, Gus!” the ginger banged her fist on the door. “Gus, open up! We got a newbie who needs a load!”

“A load?” Kelly asked, hoping that didn’t mean what she thought it meant.

It did, as the steel plate slid to one side, revealing a hole, and a limp cock poked out from the hole.

Actually seeing the cock caused Kelly to change her mind. One look at it, and all she could think about was how good it would feel to have that thing cum in her mouth.

Possessed by some primal instinct, Kelly lifted her up boob and squeezed her nipple, blasting the cock

with her milk.

The cock appreciated this, getting hard and quickly going from limp to firm. Tough. Strong. Bulging.

Kelly approached it.

“We’ll let you two get acquainted,” the other waitresses said before leaving Kelly alone with the shaft.

And acquaint Kelly did, introducing the cock to her lips. She worked her way up, bringing the cock a little further into her more little by little, until she nearly had all of it.

She drummed the shaft with her fingers, playing it like a flute while she sucked the length with as much vigor as she could muster. She loved the taste of it already – and that was before it even squirted.

Gus, whoever he was, moaned from the other side of the door, and that encouraged Kelly to suck harder.

She loved this cock already, so much. So big and strong and perfect. She needed its cum. Just to know what it was like to be blessed with such a perfect cock’s spunk.

The cock twitched, and gave Kelly what she’d been sucking. A huge load of cum gushed into her mouth, splashing down, some of it shooting right into her throat, some of it sticking to her tongue and swirling around in there.

Kelly parted herself from the cock, a string dangling from her mouth. She gargled for a minute, then swallowed to get the rest of this fantastic cum into her.

It was so revitalizing. Hot, warm, wet … it filled her up with energy. It made her feel not just sexual, but sexy, like she deserved a reward for being as attractive she was – and she was attractive, no doubt about it. This morning, when she came into Eliza’s office, she thought of herself as an average girl who nobody would really pay attention to. But now, with the confidence booster from this enchanting cum, she knew for certain she was the sexiest damn woman on the planet, the kind that guys would trip over and compete and fight for the right to have just the tiniest bit of her attention.

She couldn’t wait to ‘accidentally’ mess up a customer’s order, and then, as her way of customer service, take him to the back and suck his cock so hard that he would cum in under a minute, blasting her face with another hot load.

Gus pulled his cock back and pulled up the steel plate, sealing his room from view.

Kelly went to wipe the cum off her mouth with her arm when Eliza appeared and offered her a napkin.

“Use this,” Eliza said. “More professional that way.”

Kelly took the napkin and wiped the remaining streaks of cum off her face.

“So, what now?” Kelly asked, feeling so full of energy, so raring to gun. “You want me to suck your tits? I’ll suck your tits. I’ll do it. Maybe lick your cunt? Masturbate?”

“No, no, there will be time for all that later,” Eliza said. “Now … I need you to go serve a customer.

Since you’ve had all your training, its time to test you in the field. And I do mean serve him – take his order and serve his food, _not_ suck his cock.”

Eliza smirked. “Yet.”

* * *

Eliza guided Kelly out to the front of the restaurant. The place was respectably busy – not overwhelmed with customers, but enough to show this restaurant wasn’t going anywhere soon.

“That’s your table, over there,” Eliza pointed to a table where a lone man was browsing through their menu. He had some stubble, hair cut short almost but not quite to a buzz cut, and was dressed in a business casual since. “Show me how you work.”

Kelly adjusted her hair. Being called on to actually do a job, she now felt very self-conscious for someone who had just given a blowjob and swallowed a wad without complaint.

She approached the table, pulling out a notepad and pen that came attached to her uniform.

“Hello, sir,” Kelly said, getting his attention. “May I take your order? Or do you need a little more time to decide?”

“Yes, I think I’ll have today’s special,” the man said. He folded his menu and handed it to Kelly. His face lit up with surprise at seeing her, evidently not expecting to see such a pretty face.

Kelly wrote down his order, tucked the menu under her shoulder, and turned to report to the chef.

“Eep!” she squeaked, feeling something snap onto her butt before retracting away.

Eliza’s jaw gaped. She growled and stomped towards the table.

“I’m sorry!” Kelly said. First day on the job and she already screwed up. She was ready for Eliza to give her a chewing-out.

But it wasn’t Kelly she was angry with.

“Excuse me, sir,” Eliza said, sitting her butt down on the man’s table in a manner that was at once both sexy and intimidating. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh, you saw that?” the man said, blushing. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. I’m a man, you can’t blame me –“

“No, no, you misunderstand,” Eliza said. “I’m not upset about doing it. I’m upset about you taking a service without paying for it.”

“Service without paying … ? Oh!”

The man understood what she meant and nodded.

“Kelly?” Eliza asked.

Kelly turned back to the man. Cowering under Eliza’s gaze, he pulled out his wallet and removed a ten dollar bill. He held the bill up for Kelly to see, folded it, then tucked between her cleavage.

He looked at Eliza, who smiled now that he had righted his wrong and paid his tab.

The man looked at Kelly again with a curious look. He obviously liked what he saw. He produced a twenty dollar bill, waved it in front of Kelly’s face, then tucked it between her breasts before copping a feel on her boob.

“Now you’re getting it,” Eliza said. “Kelly, go get the man his food.”

“Sure thing!” Kelly saluted, then headed to the kitchen window.

“Need the special,” Kelly said.

“Coming right up,” a burly man said from the other side of the window.

Kelly stood there waiting for the order to finish. She said and did nothing as a pair of men approached her. Seeming shy about the whole thing, but committed, they each put a ten dollar bill in her rack before groping her boobs and moving on.

The chef served the dish, and Kelly served it to the man.

After finishing her work day, Eliza had Kelly change and brought to the front door of the restaurant.

“Excellent work today, Kelly,” Eliza said. “I knew you’d be a good fit for my building.”

Eliza grabbed the headphones and took them off.

The second her ears were no longer filled with the hypnotic sound of ocean waves and the siren’s song playing in them, Kelly’s entire recollection of the day seemed to vanish. She remembered walking into the restaurant, starting her interview with Eliza, but nothing else.

“So?” Kelly asked. “Did I get the job?”

“Yes,” Eliza answered, tucking the headset away. “You got the job. You start tomorrow.”

“Really?” Kelly gasped, overjoyed. “Oh, thank you! I promise I won’t let you down!”

Eliza smirked. “I know you won’t.”

* * *

She walked Kelly out of the building for a few paces. Both were surprised to see Marianne waiting for

them outside, standing under the moonlight like a ghost.

“Marianne?” Kelly asked. “What are you doing back here?”

Marianne waved before answering. “I think I might have left my bra here earlier.”

Eliza sighed and rubbed her temples. “Marianne, you never wear a bra.”

Marianne stared blankly for a moment, then slapped her forehead. “Ooh, right. So, who’s this?” She leaned in close to Kelly, who immediately felt overwhelmed by Marianne’s busty presence.

Eliza did her best to intervene, pushing Marianne away. “I told you before, this one’s mine. Go get your own.”

“I’m sorry, ‘mine’?” Kelly asked. “What does that mean?”

“Oh, can’t I play with her just a little, Eliza?” Marianne whined. “Please?”

Eliza stroked her chin, thinking it over.

“Fine. But you get a minute, tops.”

“What are you two talking about?” Kelly asked.

Marianne smiled. She pulled on her shirt, whipping out her tit like a weapon. Kelly was too stunned by the boldness of the action to react. It was like watching an avalanche of sex appeal come barreling towards her – no point in trying to push it back, just brace for it. Kelly offered no resist as Marianne pulled her into a tight hug and stuffed her tit into Kelly’s mouth.

Kelly moaned, first in protest, then in pleasure as Marianne’s milk flowed into her mouth, bathing her tongue with its sweet, creamy taste and giving her a warm, pleasant feeling. The night air was disturbed by the smacking of Kelly’s lips as she sucked on the nipple, reaching up to squeeze and stroke Marianne’s boob to show her thankfulness that Marianne would visit this milky pleasure upon her.

Eliza checked her watch. “Minute’s up.”

“Aw.” Disappointed, but playing by the rules, Marianne broke away from Kelly. Kelly stammered, milk dripping from her lips. She tried to say something, but it came out mumbled and incoherent. She collapsed Marianne’s side, her head landing in Marianne’s boobs.

“Oh, poor thing. She’s so tired. Busy day, huh?” Marianne asked.

“You could say that, yeah.”

“I’ll walk her home,” Marianne said, putting her boob up and holding Kelly to her side.

“Marianne, if you bring my new hire to your place for sex on her first day on the job, I am going to be very cross with you,” Eliza said. “At least wait until she’s been here a week.”

“I can’t promise anything,” Marianne said as she proceeded to walk away with Kelly in tow.

Now and again Marianne would whisper and muttered something seductive and flirty to Kelly, but be disappointed when Kelly was too blitzed out to reply.

The next morning, Kelly woke up in her apartment in a really good moon. She couldn’t put her finger on it, something just told her it was going to be a good day.

Something happened to her while she was sleeping. She felt bold. Brave, sexy. Confident. All things she never really felt. She used to wonder who would date an average-looking gal like herself. Now she felt like the pinnacle of womanly sexuality, that she deserved sex with anyone she damn well pleased because she was simply that gorgeous.

She showered and dressed up in her employee outfit. She couldn’t wait to start what she was sure would be a very good _first_ day on the job...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie I wrote up on a whim based off Trepphacs/Danteshadow01's character Eliza, who, as you see, owns a restaurant where hypnotized waitresses walk around being sexy.
> 
> I really enjoy Trepphacs' characters of Marianne and Eliza, so I might do more with them in the future, and I'm always willing to play with them a little (with Trepphacs' permission, of course).


End file.
